Mine (Sequel of My Cool Princess)
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Setelah sempat ditunangkan secara tiba-tiba oleh kedua orang tua mereka, kini mereka malah diminta untuk segera menikah. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Mine Oneshoot Sequel Main cast : HunHan Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s) Rated: T RnR please


Mine (Sequel of My Cool Princess)

Title : Mine

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family

Rated : T +

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo members and other SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg present* :::::::::::::::  
Setelah sempat ditunangkan secara tiba-tiba oleh kedua orangtua mereka, kini mereka malah diminta untuk segera menikah secepatnya. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Luhan?

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.  
2 tahun yang lalu adalah tepat hari pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun. 2 tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kedua orangtua mereka tidak sabar untuk menikahkan kedua anak mereka setelah menunggu kelulusan Sehun apalagi ditambahnya kebahagian mereka karena 'something'. Dan hari ini tepat hari kelulusan Sehun. Luhan datang bersama kedua orangtua Sehun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sementara orangtua nya memang sedang tidak bisa datang karena masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di China.

"Sehunnie... Chukkae..." Luhan memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Sehun, tunangannya.

"Ne, gomawo noo- Luhannie..." Sehun menerima pemberian buket bunga itu dari Sehun.

"Nah kajja kita berfoto bersama." Kyuhyun meminta tolong kepada seseorang untuk memotret dirinya, istrinya, anaknya serta calon menantunya.

"Nah Kimchiii..."

Klikk

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sungmin kepada suaminya, Kyuhyun.

"Bagus! Nah kajja kita foto anak-anak kita!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan kamera ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat agak sedikit tegang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu! Kalian seperti pasangan baru saja! Kalian sudah tunangan selama 2 tahun kalian, tahu!"

"Ya appa! Lalu kami harus berpose seperti apa?" Protes Sehun.

"Seperti ini dong!" Kyuhyun mengecup kening sang istri Sungmin memberi contoh kepada sang anak.

"Ya appa!" Umpat Sehun melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya.

"Cepat kalian harus lebih dekat lagi. Masa pasangan yang sudah tunangan masih malu-malu seperti itu sih? Sehun peluk pinggang Luhan!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan.

"Ishh bukan seperti itu tapi seperti ini!" Kyuhyun memberikan contohnya kembali.

"Ya appa! Kenapa appa memeluk Hannieku?" Sehun terlihat marah karena appanya yang memeluk Luhan.

"Apa salahnya? Dia kan juga calon menantuku! Sudahlah cepat appa lelah!" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Nahh Hana... Dul... Set"

Klikk

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengambil foto anaknya beserta calon menantunya. Sungmin terlihat bahagia karena sebentar lagi anaknya akan menikah dan menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Dan mungkin banyak orang yang tidak tahu kenapa mereka ingin segera menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Karena sekarang Luhan sudah hamil 2 bulan. Loh?

# Flash back On#

Malam itu Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya ke pesta ulangtahun temannya tepat di hari terakhir ujian kelulusannya di sebuah bar. Awalnya Luhan menolak namun karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun, ia pun mau tidak mau ikut ke bar itu.

"Ya kau datang juga? Dan ohh jadi ini tunanganmu, Sehun?" Tanya seorang namja, teman Sehun.

"Ne, dia tunanganku." Jawab Sehun dengan bangga sambil memamerkan kemesraan di depan teman-temannya.

"Dia cantik juga. Kau pintar memilih pasangan." Puji temannya yang lain.

"Hushh dia sekarang sudah jadi milikku! Awas saja kalau kalian sampai berani mendekatinya! Hahaha" canda Sehun.

2 jam sudah berlalu namun pesta itu tidak kunjung selesai juga. Luhan tampak khawatir karena Sehun yang kini sudah kehilangan sedikit kesadarannya. Sehun mabuk. Teman-temannya mencekoki Sehun dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Sehunnie... Kajja kita pulang, ne? Bibi pasti khawatir." Bujuk Luhan namun Sehun masih diam tidak bergerak.

"Nanti saja ya Hannie..." bau alkohol tercium menyengat dari mulut Sehun.

"Tapi Hunnie..."

"Eomma tidak akan marah. Lagipula eomma dan appa kan juga sedang ke luar kota. Aku masih ingin disini..." Sehun kembali menegak minumannya.

"Hunnie cukup. Kau sudah mabuk. Jangan minum lagi!" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun agar tidak minum lebih banyak.

"Hannie... Aku masih ingin minum lagi..." seketika Sehun ambruk. Ia sudaj tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Ya Sehunnie! Sehunnie!" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Ck ini yang aku takutkan." Luhan mencoba membopoh tubuh Sehun untuk keluar dari bar itu. Beruntungnya ada seorang bartender yang berbaik hati mau menolong membopoh tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hunnie lagi kali kau jangan mabuk lagi!" Ucap Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Luhan segera menyalakan mobil dan membawa Sehun pulang. Setibanya di rumah Sehun, ia segera membopoh tubuh Sehun kembali hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga. Jaljayo Hunnie..." ucap Luhan untuk berpamitan.

"Hannie jangan pergi..." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Hunnie... Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang..."

"Hannie harus disini, temani aku..." ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya ia sedang mengigau.

"Tapi Hu-" Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan jatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun.

"Hannie jangan pergi, ne." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat. Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun namun karena tenaganya tidak sekuat tenaga Sehun, akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Sehunnie... Lepaskan aku... Sakit..." keluh Luhan namun tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Ya Sehunnie!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Sehunnie!" Luhan terus saja memukul dada Sehun agar namja itu melepaskan pelukannya.

GREP

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" Ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan posisinya. Kini Luhan sudah berada di bawah Sehun. Kedua tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh Sehun.

"Ya Sehunnie lepaskan... Sakit..." keluh Luhan namun Sehun yang mabuk nampak tidak perduli.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih" Sehun segera melumat bibir pink Luhan dengan nafsu berlebih membuat Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Engg" erang Luhan. Sehun dengan ganasnya menggigiti bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa melawan. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat dibandingkan dengan tenaga Sehun. Apalagi saat ini Sehun sedang mabuk berat. Jadi Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun itu. Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Luhan. Jari-jarinya kini malah sudah mulai nakal, menggerayangi tubuh Luhan.

"Engg" erang Luhan dalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Nafas mereka berdua sedikit terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen. Sehun yang masih dibawah minuman keras, mulai kembali mendekatkan diri ke Luhan. Bibirnya kini sudah bermain-main di leher hingga bahu putih Luhan dan membuat beberapa bercak kemerahan disana. Luhan kembali mengerang kesakitan namun Sehun tidak peduli malah berulah semakin ganas. Dan malam itu adalah malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Kalian pasti mengerti apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya pada Luhan. Author gak mau merubah rated jadi M, so mianhae..

SKIP

Luhan membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit apalagi tepat dibagian bawah itu. Saat Luhan mulai tersadar sepenuhnya, ia tidak menemukan Sehun dikamar itu. Luhan mencoba untuk bamgkit namun sayang bagian bawahnya sangat terasa sakit sehingga ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan.

"Uhukk uhukk uekkk" Luhan mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kamar mandi dan ia yakini pasti itu adalah Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Auu..." Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked nya.

"Shh Sehunnie?" Ucap Luhan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Lu- uekk uekk" Luhan melihat Sehun yang sudah mengenakan bathrobe merasa mual. Mungkin karena efek minuman alkohol yang diminumnya semalam.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Ahh kepalaku sakit..." keluh Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kajja aku bantu kau berbaring..." Luhan menuntun Sehun kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Luhannie... Mianhae... Aku tidak tahu jika kita bisa sampai-"

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Ini karena kebodohanku! Aisshh Sehun pabbo! Andai aku tidak mabuk seperti ini semalam!" Sehun mengumpat dirinya.

"Ahh n-ne" ucap Luhan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Apa sakit sekali? Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." Sehun merasa sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya semalam yang benar-benar diluar kesadarannya.

"Ne, ne, aku mengerti..." Luhan kini sudah duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi padamu apalagi saat aku mabuk seperti semalam. Mianhae..." Sehun terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Luhannie, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sungguh." Ucap Sehun penuh kesungguhan.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu."

"Gomawo Hannie..." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan membuat Luhan merasa lebih tenang.

-Aku berharap kau memegang kata-katamu itu, Sehunnie.- batin Luhan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Wajah Luhan tampak lebih pucat dan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Nafsu makannya juga semakin berkurang yang ada ia akan merasa mual jika memakan sesuatu. Heechul, sang eomma yang kebetulan sedang datang ke Korea, prihatin dengan keadaan putrinya sekarang ini.

"Lu... Kau sakit? Kita ke dokter ya?" Bujuk Heechul yang tidaj tahan melihat Luhan yang nampak tidak bersemangat.

"Aniyo... Lulu tidak mau kedokter. Lulu baik-baik saja eomma..." tolak Luhan.

"Tapi kau nampaknya tidak baik-baik saja, sayang. Kajja eomma akan menemanimu ke dokter." Bujuk Heechul.

"Tidak usah eomma... Aku baik- ba-"

"Tidak usah banyak membantah! Sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit!" Paksa Heechul yang sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap putrinya.

In the Hospital...

Luhan tampak tegang. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan sangat ia benci. Sekarang Luhan dan Heechul sang eomma sedang berada di ruangan seorang dokter, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.

"Luhan agasshi. Dan hmm hmm" dokter itu bergumam tidal jelas. Heechul terlihat sangat penasaran dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampak takut?

"Luhan agasshi baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir ini gejala biasa untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung." Ucap dokter itu.

"Maksud dokter?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Ya, putri anda saat ini sedang hamil 4 minggu." Jelas dokter itu membuat Heechul membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Luhan hanya tertunduk lesu.

SKIP

Kini Heechul, Luhan sedang berada di rumah keluarga Oh. Heechul nampak sangat marah. Wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa bingung dengan Heechul yang nampak sangat marah seperti itu.

"Sehun ahjumma ingin bertanya. Apa uang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Tanya Heechul sambil mencoba menahan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab ahjumma!" Kini nada suara Heechul sudah meninggi.

"Mianhae ahjumma..." Sehun meminta maaf kepada Heechul.

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat heran.

"Luhan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Oh Sehun." Jawab Heechul.

"Mwo? Ya Sehun! Apa benar yang dibilang oleh Heechul-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sehun putranya.

"..." Sehun terdiam. Sesekali ia meliriknke arah Luhan yang sudah terisak.

"Ya jawab appa!" Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesal.

"Mianhae apa."

"Appa tidak butuh permintaan maaf darimu. Yang appa butuhkan jawaban darimu. Apa benar kau yang menghamili Luhan?" Amarah Kyuhyun mulai meledak-ledak.

"Yeobeo sabarlah... Tenangkan dirimu..." Sungmin berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"N-ne, appa. Aku yang menghamili Luhannie..." jawab Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tangis Luhan sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia sangat takut mendengat tanggapan dari eomma serta Oh ahjushi dan Oh ahjumma.

"Hahahaha wajah kalian lucu sekali! Hahaha..." Kyuhyun, Sungmin serta Heechul tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling bertatapan tidak mengerti.

"M-maksudnya-" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Hahahaha sebenarnya kami sudah tahu ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Eomma menemukan ini di kamar mandimu, Lu." Heechul menunjukkan sebuah alat yes kehamilan kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Appa dan eomma pun sudah tahu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Hari itu hari dimana kalian hmm ya pokoknya itu kami tahu kok. Tapi kami berpura-pura tidak mengathuinya dan berpura-pura juga jika kami pergi ke luar kota. Hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Mwo?" Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap tidak mengerti dengan semua tingkah orangtua mereka.

"Lalu apa appa..."

"Lu, tentu saja appamu tahu. Bahkan ia tidak sabar ingin melihat anak ini cepat-cepat lahir." Jelas Heechul sambil mengelus-elus perut Luhan yang masih rata.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah punya tanggung jawab yang besar, Sehun. Kau jangan mau bersenang-senang saja. Berusahalah bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Dan sebentar lagi kau kan akan lulus, setelah kau lulus nanti. Appa ingin kalian segera menikah. Tidak mungkin kan anak itu lahir di luar pernikahan?" Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"Menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku nanti?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu kok. Dan mulai nanti berusahalah mencari uang sendiri. Kau mau memberikan anakmu uang dari appa? Anak itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu, Oh Sehun." Kyuhyun mulai menasihati anaknya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kau harus selalu menjaga Luhan. Kau harus lebih perhatian padanya. Ia kan sedang mengandung anakmu. Wanita hamil sangat membutuhkan banyak perhatian." Ucap Heechul.

"Dan apa tidak lebih baik Luhan tinggal disini saja? Jika Luhan tinggal di apartemen, tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya apalagi Hee eonni kan juga tidak selalu ada disamping Luhan. Jika Luhan tinggal disini, aku bisa memperhatikannya." Usul Sungmin.

"Mwo? Ti-tidak perlu... Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun" tolak Luhan.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan eomma." Sehun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi Hunnie..."

"Hannie, jika kau tinggal disini, akan lebih mudah aku untuk menjagamu."

"Nah Sehun saja setuju. Bagaimana Lu?"

"Eomma..." Luhan meminta pendapat dari eommanya.

"Eomma rasa itu ide yang bagus. Jika kau tinggal disini kan eomma tidak akan terlalu khawatir." Luhan masih terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Haaa baiklah..." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Nah mulai nanti malam kau bisa tinggal disini. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Gomawo ahjumma..." Luhan merasa lega karena semua menerima kehadiran anak di dalam kandungannya.

# Flash back Off#

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju ke sebuah kedai bubble tea langganan mereka. Kedua orang tua Sehun, Kyuhyun dab Sungmin sudah pulang terlebih dulu. Sehun sedang ingin menemani Luhan. Saat ini Luhan sangat ingin meminum bubble tea. Wajar saja karena Luhan kini dalam masa 'ngidam' seperti wanita hamil kebanyakan. Usia kandungan Luhan kini sudah memasuki bulan ke 3. Sehun dengan setia selalu menuruti keinginan Luhan maupun calon bayi mereka.

"Hannie ini Taro bubble tea nya." Sehun memberikan segelas Taro bubble tea kesukaan Luhan.

"Aniya aku mau nya Vanilla Bubble Tea. Aku tidak mau Taro." Tolak Luhan. Sehun merasa sedikit bingung karena Luhan biasanya lebih menyukai Taro bubble tea.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Sehun kembali ke counter untuk memesan bubble tea yang diinginkan Luhan.

15 menit kemudian Sehun membawa segelas Vanilla Bubble Tea untuk Luhan. Namun wajah Luhan sudah tampak cemberut. Mungkin karena ia bosan menunggu lama.

"Nah ini Hannie, Vanilla Bubble tea nya." Sehun memberikan bubble tea itu kepada Luhan.

"..." Luhan tidak mengambil bubble tea itu. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"Hannie tadi kau ingin ini. Nah ini minumlah..."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Luhan.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Aegya nya sudah tidak mau bubble tea lagi. Ia malah sekarang ingin rollade." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

"Haaa baiklah. Kita cari rollade." Ucap Sehun pasrah. Ia mengerti sikap Luhan ini karena berulang kali ia dikerjai seperti ini.

"Gomawo Hunnie... Aegi... Kita akan makan rollade. Apa kau senang?" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

30 menit kemudian Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai disebuah restoran yang tidak begotu ramai. Luhan memilih untuk duduk dibagian paling pojok restoran yang menurutnya sangat nyaman. Dan tentu saja Sehun menurutinya.

"Kami ingin memesan 1 porsi rollade." Ucap Sehun kepada salag seorang pelayan.

"Hunnie tidak mau makan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau marah ya karena permintaanku yang aneh-aneh seperti ini?"

"Aniya... Aku tidak marah kok. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang diminta olehmu dan aegya kita."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu!"

"Mwo? Nyanyi? Disini?"

"Ne. Ahh tidak tapi disana!" Luhan menunjuk ke arah sebuah panggung kecil di restoran itu.

"Mwo? Disana? Shireo..." tolak Sehun. Seketika wajah Luhan berubah muram.

"Haaa ne, ne aku akan nyanyi disana." Sehun akhirnya pergi menuju ke panggung itu. Ia terlihat berbincang kepada seorang pianis.

-gateun narae taeeonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo cham haenguniya, cham dahaengiya sesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo...-

Sehun nampak bernyanyi dengan penuh percaya diri. Walau suaranya tidak sebagus penyanyi profesional, namun ia sangat bangga bisa menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Luhan. Luhan juga sangat menikmati pertunjukan Sehun itu.

-neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun nabuseojineun haessareun naman bichuna na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neojeo haneurui haessareun neoman bichuna neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae? so lucky, my love so lucky to have you so lucky to be your love, i am. hmm-

Prokk Prokk Prokk Prokk

Para pengunjung bertepuk tangan meriah saat Sehun selesai bernyanyi begitupula yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan banyak-banyak mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Otteoke? Bagaimana penampilanku?" Sehun meminta tanggapan dari Luhan.

"Cukup baik."

"Hanya itu?" Sehun nampak tidak terima dengan penilaian Luhan.

"Ne. Waeyo? Aku harus bilang 'wah penampilanmu bagus sekali. Aku serasa terbang blablabla' begitu?"

"Ya tidak seperti begitu juga Hannie..." Sehun mencubit pelan ujung hidung Luhan.

"Appoyo Hunnie..." Luhan mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"Silyehamnida..." ucap seorang pelayan sambil membaea sepiring rollade pesanan Luhan.

"Selamat menikmati..." kemudian pelayan itupun pergi.

"Nah ini... Makanlah aegi kita pasti sudah lapar. Aaa~" Sehun menyuapi Luhan sepotong rollade.

"Tiupi... Itu masih panas, tahu!" Luhan sedikit merajuk.

"Omo omo Hannie manja ya... Ne, ne fuhh~ nah ini Aaaa~" Sehun kembali menyuapi Luhan.

"Hamm mashita... Kau tidak makan juga?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hannie jangan berbicara sambil makan! Ani aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Ya aegi menyuruhmu untuk makan! Kau harus makan!" Ancam Luhan.

"Jika aku makan ini, nanti akan kurang, Hannie. Sudah kau makan saja ya? Aaaa~" Sehun kembali mencoba menyuapi Luhan.

"Aniya... Aku tidak mau!"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun sedikit heran.

"Jika kau makan, aku juga akan makan. Aegi bilang seperti itu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ya semenjak mengandung, sifat Luhan memang sangat berubah. Kini ia jadi lebih manja dan selalu ingin mendapat perhatian yang berlebih dari Sehun.

"Arraseo... Hamm nah aku sudah makan. Kau makan lagi, ne?" Sehun menguyah rolladenya.

"Ne..." Kini wajah Luhan sudah kembali lebih ceria seperti biasanya.

SKIP

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah kembali ke rumah lebih tepatnya rumah Oh Family. Ya Luhan memang tinggal disini seperti yang sudah diputuskan waktu itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Lu kau harus segera istirahat. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, ne?" Saran Sungmin.

"Ne ahjum- eomma... Ne, eomma..." Luhan hampir lupa. Sungmin meminta Luhan untuk memanggil dirinya eomma bukan ahjumma lagi. Terlebih sebentar lagi Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah.

"Hannie kajja aku bantu kau ke kamarmu." Sehun menuntun Luhan masuk ke kamar Luhan yang ada di lantai bawah. Sungmin sengaja menyiapkan kamar Luhan di lantai bawah agar Luhan tidak perlu bersusah payah naik-turun tangga.

CKLEK

"Nah berbaringlah. Kau perlu banyak istirahat." Sehun mengangkat selimut dan menutupi sebagian tempat tidur Luhan dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang sudah berbaring.

"Nah tidurlah. Jika kau meminta sesuatu, panggil aku saja, ne? Aku akan ada di luar." Ucap Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Hunnie disini saja..." Luhan menahan Sehun yang hendak pergi dari kamarnya.

"Tapi aku ingin ganti pakaian dulu. Masa seorang calon appa menggunakan seragam ini sih? Aku tidak mau ditertawan aegi kita di dalam sini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang sudah sedikit membesar.

"Ya kau ini! Dia masih sangatlah kecil lagipula ia tidak mungkin akan menertawakan appanya..."

"Baiklah aku disini. Sekarang kau tidurlah..."

"Hunnie bacakan aku dongeng." Pinta Luhan membuat Sehun terpaksa melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Kau selalu mau aku menceritakan dongeng sebelum kau tidur. Sekarang kau ingin dengar dongeng tentang apa?" Sehun mencari beberapa buku dongeng yang memang sengaja disediakan di kamar itu.

"Hmm Cinderella! Aku mau kau membacakan Cinderella!"

"Ne baiklah. Ini dia bukunya." Sehun mengambil sebuah buku cerita dengan sampul berwarna biru muda.

"Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik namanya Cinderella. Ia hidup bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinua yang jahat. Pagi itu..." Sehun membacakan dongeng Cinderella itu dan Luhan setia mendengarkannya.

15 menit berlalu dan Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun meletakkan kembali buku cerita tadi ke nakas dekat tempat tidur Luhan.

"Hunnie, tidurlah yang nyenyak..." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan keluar dari kamar itu.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Hari menjelang malam dan Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa disadarinya ia menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan membuatnya terpeleset dan terjatuh di lantai. Ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Darah segar juga mulai mengalir membuatnya semakin panik.

"Hunnie... Sehunnie..." teriak Luhan sambik menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Ahh Sehunnie... Appoyo Hunnie..." teriak Luhan lagi.

CKLEK

"Mwo? Hannie? Ada apa ini?" Sehun sangat terkejut saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai dan mengalami pendarahan.

"Kajja kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

In the Hospital...

Sehun memanggil seorang perawat agar bisa membantunya untuk membawa Luhan ke dalam. Akhirnya 2 orang perawat pun keluar dan membawa sebuah ranjang beroda. Segera Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang itu yang segera di dorong masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

"Maaf tuan. Sebaiknya anda tunggu disini saja." Ucap seorang perawat kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun. Sehun terduduk di sebuah kursi di depan ruanh UGD itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir dengan kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sehunnie? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan bayinya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja menyusul ke rumah sakit bersama suaminya, Kyuhyun.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka." Sehun terlihat sangat merasa sedih. Ia sungguh tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan dan bayi mereka.

CKLEK

"Maaf apa disini ada seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Ne, saya sendiri. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Sehun merada sangat penasaran.

"Ya. Maaf sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang kandungan nyonya Luhan. Bayi yang dikandungannya tidak berkembang dengan begitu baik sehingga pertumbuhan calon bayi itu terhambat ditambah dengan kejadian seperti ini. Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan bayi yang dikandung oleh nyonya Luhan namun tetap tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dan kita harus segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan bayi itu." Jelas sang dokter itu. Sehun sungguh tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya itu. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan. Ini juga demi kebaikan nyonya Luhan. Jika bayi itu tidak segera diangkat, akan mengancam nyawa nyonya Luhan." Lanjut dokter itu. Sehun menjambak sendiri rambutnya merasa sangat frustasi.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik dok." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Dokter itu pun segera kembali ke ruang UGD dan membawa Luhan yang sudah dibius ke ruang operasi.

2 jam sudah berlalu namun operasi itu masih belum selesai juga. Sehun sangat kalut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan nanti jika tahu bayi mereka... Ya ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya. Luhan sangat menyayangi bayi mereka itu. Ia pasti akan sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini.

CKLEK

Akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang mengebakan jas hijau serta masker keluar dari ruang operasi sambil mendorong ranjang roda yang ditempati Luhan yang masih belum siuman. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang merasa sangat kesakitan itu.

"Tuan operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Kondisi nyonya Luhan juga sudah stabil namun kemungkinan beberapa jam lagi ia akan siuman. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak diajak bicara." Jelas sang dokter itu kepada Sehun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida..."

Kini Luhan sudah dimasukkan ke ruang rawat. Sebelah tangannya sudah terdapat selang infus. Dan Luhan masih belum sadarkan diri mungkin karena efek obat bius yang diberikan dokter itu sebelum operasi berlangsung. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Perasaannya terasa berkecamuk. Dilanda kesedihan namun diselingi rasa lega juga. Sedih karena tentu saja harus kehilangan buah cintanya namun lega karena operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan keadaan Luhan yang dokter bilang sudah kembali stabil.

"Hannie... Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa menjaga aegi kita. Aku bukan appa yang baik. Mianhae..." ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Sehunnie... Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya. Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ini merupakan sebuah cobaan dari Tuhan dan dari ini semua kita juga harus lebih bersyukur lagi untuk segala yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan." Ucap Sungmin kepada anaknya.

"Ne, eomma. Tapi aku sunggub tidak sanggup menceritakan hal ini pada Lulu. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup melihat reaksinya nanti, eomma." Ucap Sehun sedikit frustasi.

"Tenanglah. Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Eomma kan juga pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Ne, aku tahu eomma pernah bercerita padaku. Seharusnya aku kan memiliki hyung namun ya..."

"Tapi lihat eomma baik-baik saja kan? Luhan juga pasti akan seperti eomma. Emang pasti awalnya akan merasa sangat sedih dan terpukul. Namun lama kelamaan Luhan juga pasti akan mengerti. Percayalah pada eomma."

"Ne, eomma. Dan hmm dimana appa?" Sehun mencari ke sekelilingnya namun tidak kunjung menemukan appa nya.

"Eomma menyuruh appa untuk membelikan makanan untukmu. Kau kan belum makan."

"Seharusnya eomma tidak perlu menyuruh appa seperti ini. Nanti aku bisa mencari makanan sendiri kok. Lagipula aku juga belum lapar."

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian? Saat ini yang Luhan perlukan adalah dukungan dan perhatian darimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan appa dan eomma seperti ini. Sampai mencarikan aku makanan segala."

"Kami tidak merasa direpotkan smaa sekali kok."

CKLEK

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sekotak makanan untuk anaknya.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Lulu masih belum sadar." Jawab Sehun lemas.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan saja ia beristirahat dengan tenang. Nah sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Sudah malam dan sedaritadi kau belum makan kan?" Kyuhyun memberikan kotak makan itu kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo appa... Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Ne, cheonma." Sehun pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ya sebenarnya ia memang sudah merasa sangat lapar. Namun ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

SKIP

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan Sehun dengan setia menunggui Luhan di rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang Luhan memang masih belum siuman. Sehun terlihat sudah mengantuk namun ia memaksakan matanya agar tetap terjaga. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Luhan siuman nanti.

Dukk

Dahi Sehun terpentok besi tempat tidur Luhan dan membuatnya terbangun kembali. Ya dia tadi sempat tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan eratnya. Sehun sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia sudah menguap beberapa kali dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit pun mulai terpejam. Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar Sehun pun sudah tertidur lelap.

Jari-jari tangan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit bergerak. Matanya juga perlahan-lahan sudah mulai terbuka. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Luhan tersenyum saat ia tahu jika Sehunlah pelakunya. Luhan menggerakan sebelah tangannya dan mengelus kepala Sehun secara perlahan takut membangunkan Sehun dari tidur lelapnya.

-Hunnie mianhae... Aku tahu jika aegi kita... Mianhae Hunnie... Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu.- batin Luhan dan mulai terisak dalam diam.

# Flash back On#

Pagi itu adalah jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa menemani Luhan karena ia yang masih harus sekolah apalagi sebentar lagi Sehun akan menjalani ujian kelulusan. Sungmin sang calon mertua sangat ingin menemani Luhan untuk memeriksa keadaan cucunya di dalam sana. Namun Luhan menolak untuk diantarkan oleh Sungmin karena ia merasa tidak enak apalagi melihat Sungmin yang saat ini sedang sibuk di boutique miliknya. Dan jadilah Luhan pergi sendiri ke dokter kandungan langganannya.

In the Hospital...

Luhan memasuki ruangan dokter Kim Taeyeon dokter langganannya. Setelah beberapa diperiksa, Luhan harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kandungannya terlebih dahulu. Luhan terlihat santai di kehamilannya yang memasuki usia 2 bulan.

"Nyonya Luhan? Ada pembicaraan serius yang ingin saya katakan." Kata dokter Kim dengan wajah serius.

"Ne, ada apa ya dok? Kandungan saya baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan merasa sedikit tegang.

"Maaf nyonya Luhan. Sepertinya pertumbuhan janin anda sedikit terhambat karena kurangnya asupan gizi."

"Loh kenapa bisa begitu dok? Padahal setiap harinya saya selalu memakan makanan dengan gizi yang seimbang. Apakah semua itu kurang?" Jelas Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Anda harus menambahkannya dengan asupan susu untuk ibu hamil. Itu sangat baik untuk anda dan juga janin anda. Karena gizi yang dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan janin banyak di dapatkan darisana."

"Eomma Umin juga menyarankan saya untuk meminum susu khusus untuk ibu hamil namun saya tidak menyukainya. Jadi saya tidak pernah meminumnya lagi."

"Mulai sekarang anda harus mencoba meminumnya. Ini juga demi anak yang anda kandung, demi perkembangannya juga. Dan ini hasil USGnya. Anda bisa membawanya."

"Baiklah terima kasih dok." Pamit Luhan.

At Home...

Luhan membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan cukup banyak. Sehabis dari rumah sakit, ia mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli keperluannya seperti susu untuk ibu hamil yang disarankan oleh dokter tadi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Luhan membeli beberapa varian rasa mulai dari rasa vanilla, cokelat, strawberry hingga rasa mangga. Luhan juga membeli beberapa buah-buahan seperti apel, jeruk, pir serta mangga. Ibu yang sedang hamil memang harus lebih banyak makan buah-buahan.

"Hannie... kenapa kau membawa kantung belanjaan yang berat ini sendirian? Kau tidak boleh mengangkat barang yang berat-berat, chagi~" ucap Sehun yang baru saja pulang.

"Tidak apa. Belanjaan ini tidak berat kok." Sanggah Luhan.

"Hannie kau belanja susu sebanyak ini? Bukankah kau tidak suka susu seperti ini?" Sehun menatap beberapa kotak susu yang sudah dikeluarkan Luhan dari kantung belanjaannya.

"Tapi dokter bilang jika susu sangat baik untuk janin makanya aku akan mencoba meminum susu." Jelas Luhan sambil meletakkan kotak-kotak susu itu di lemari dapur.

"Oh iya hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan ya. Lalu apa kata dokter? Aegi kita baik-baik saja kan? Sehat-sehat saja kan? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya lahir." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus perut Luhan.

DEG

"Ya aegi kita baik-baik saja kok. Dia sangat sehat malah." Bohong Luhan. Ia tidak ignin memberitahukan Sehun kenyataan uang sebenarnya jika bayi mereka tidak terlalu baik keadaannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun bertambah khawatir. Terlebih dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Chagi, anak appa. Tenang-tenang saja ya di dalam sini. Jangan membuat eomma susah. Kasihan eomma dan saranghae aegi..." Sehun mengecup perut Luhan.

-Mianhae Hunnie aku tidak bisa memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya padamu. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi keadaanya pasti akan lebih baik. Ia akan berkembang dengan baik. Aku janji dan akan selalu berusaha.- batin Luhan.

# Flash back Off#

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya. Sehun mencoba membuka matanya dan saat itu juga ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun jadi ikut tersenyum senang karena ia melihat Luhan yang sudah siuman.

"Hannie? Aku kira siapa. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ne. Mianhae aku sudah membangunkanmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Aniyo... Kau tidak membangunkanku kok. Aku saja yang memang ingin bangun. Tunggulah akan aku panggilkan dokter dulu." Sehun segera bangkit dan mencoba keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hunnie..." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun mencoba menghentikan langkah namja itu.

"Waeyo Hannie?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang pucat dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku ingin kau disini saja. Temani aku." Pinta Luhan.

"Arraseo arraseo... Kau ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu? Minum?" Tawar Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Luhan.

"Aniyo... Aku hanya ingin kau disini, menemaniku."

"Ne, ne, ne... Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu."

"Hmm Hunnie..." Luhan menatap intens Sehun.

"Waeyo chagi?" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Hmm ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Luhan terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan juga padamu. Ya katakanlah."

"Hunnie mianhae..." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Waeyo chagi? Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan... Aegi kita. Dia sekarang sudah..."

"Aku tahu. Mainhae aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya padamu." Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau sudah tahu? Dan apa? Kau tidak mengatakan apa?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sebenarnya sejak lama aku sudah tahu jika kandunganku mengalami masalah. Dokter bilang aegi kita tidak berkembang dengan baik. Sebulan ini aku juga sudah mencoba mengikuti saran-saran dari dokter namun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Aegi kita tetap masih belum ada perubahan. Dan pada akhirnya karena kelalaianku kita jadi... Kehilangan aegi kita... Mianhae Hunnie..." Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hannie ini semua bukan salahku. Mungkin Tuhan memang berkehendak lain. Ia masih belum mempercayai kita sepenuhnya untuk mendapatkan titipan yang paling mulia seperti itu. Dan aku yakin jika sudah waktunya, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan kepercayaan itu lagi pada kita bahkan lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Sehun yang diangguki Luhan.

"Nah mulai sekarang jangan terlalu memikirkannya lagi ya. Aku tidak mau kau stress memikirkan kejadian ini. Kita serahkan saja semuanya kepada Tuhan."

"Gomawo Hunnie... Jeongmal saranghae..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun kembali.

"Nado saranghae Lu..."

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST. Sepasang suami-istri terlihat terburu-buru saat tiba di bandara Incheon. Mereka adalah Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul, kedua orangtua Luhan. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak mereka apalagi setelah mendapat kabar jika cucu mereka ya kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi dengan cucu mereka. Dengan segera mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lulu ya? Apa ia sudah siuman?" Heechul nampak sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan Sehun juga sudah menjaganya." Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Lulu kan anakku!"

"Lulu juga anakku! Sudahlah tenang sedikit. Jangan panik seperti ini!"

Heechul terdiam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan suaminya yang nenang terkesan sangat cuek itu. Di dalam hati Heechul berdoa agar anaknya baik-baik saja.

SKIP

Luhan sudah kembali tertidur saat seorang perawat datang dan memberikan suntikan serta obat untuk Luhan. Sehun berniat ingin membenah diri namun tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Luhan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

CKLEK

"Sehun? Bagaimana keadaan Lulu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul saat masuk keruang rawat Luhan.

"Ne, Lulu baik-baik saja eomma, appa. Baru saja ia tertidur setelah diberikan obat." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh begitu. Kau bisa pulang dulu jika kau mau. Eomma dan appa yang akan menjaganya."

"Ne, tapi..." Sehun melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Luhan.

"Hannie sayang, biarkan Sehun pulang sebentar, ne? Kasihan dia. Eomma harap kamu mengerti." Bisik Heechul di telinga Luhan. Dan seketika perlahan-lahan genggaman tangannya sedikit melemas.

"Gomawo eomma..." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

"Ne, cheonma. Salam untuk eomma dan appamu juga, ne?" Ucap Heechul kepada Sehun yang sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

SKIP

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampak sudah rapi. Pagi ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Luhan. Namun belum sempat mereka pergi, Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Ya Sehunnie kenapa kau pulang sebelum kami datang? Lalu siapa yang menjaga Luhan disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada anaknya.

"Lulu sudah ada yang menemani. Ada Hangeng appa dan Heechul eomma."

"Mereka sudah datang? Kenapa mereka tidak menghubungi kita?"

"Mungkin mereka takut mengganggu appa dan eomma pagi-pagi begini. Tapi tadi mereka menitip salam kok untuk appa dan eomma."

"Oh begitu. Sudahlah kau mandi dulu sana. Dan jika kau lapar, di meja makan eomma sudah menyiapkan roti panggang. Eomma dan appa akan ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jelas Sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Ia menyiapkan beberapa potong pakaian miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas besar yang akan ia gunakan selama ia menginap di rumah sakit. Setelah itu Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berbenah diri. 15 menit kemudian ia sudah selesai berbenah dan berpakaian, ia langsung turun menuju ke lantai bawah. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Luhan. Ia mengambil buku-buku cerita yang biasanya ia bacakan untuk Luhan sebelum Luhan tertidur. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah buku catatan yang asing bagi dirinya. Sehun membuka dan membaca buku catatan itu dan ternyata itu adalah diary milik Luhan.

(15/07)  
Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru disekolahku dan aku merasa kesal dengan seseorang. Dia hoobaeku yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ia namja yang sangat sok! Sok pintar, sok kenal dan pokoknya sok cari perhatian. Aku benci padanya!

Sehun terkekeh membaca catatan itu. Ia jadi teringat awal pertemuan mereka disekolah. Luhan memang sangat benci dengan dirinya.

(02/09)  
Hari ini Jung songsaenim memintaku untuk ikut olimpiade Matematika seperti tahun lalu. Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya TAPI masa partnerku sekarang adalah hoobae yang menyebalkan itu? Ishhh aku tidak sudi menjadi partnernya! -,-

(04/09)  
Aku sempat salah menilainya. Aku kira dia hanya seorang namja yang hanya bisa membanggakan dirinya saja. Namun ia juga baik hati. Hari ini dia telah menolongku dan aku sangat berhutang budi padanya.

(23/09)  
Ia sangat baik padaku dan juga sangat perhatian. Aku tahu jika keberadaanku kali ini memang sedang tidak aman dari banyaknya wartawan yang mulai mencari-cariku karena kabar itu. Namun ia selalu membantuku dan membuatku rileks. Dan aku merasa ia telah melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit beban yang aku bawa.

(02/10)  
Aku sungguh tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Oh Sehun? Kenapa aku sering memikirkannya? Kenapa aku selalu merasa gugup di depannya? Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia diam-diam menempati hatiku.

(10/10)  
Ini benar-benar gila! Aku tidak pernah menyangka appa dan eomma merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Appa dan eomma melaksanakan pertunanganku tanpa aku pernah ketahui sebelumnya. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah tunanganku itu adalah Oh Sehun yang appa bilang dulunya ia adalah yang ingin appa jodohkan denganku. Ini benar-benar gila!

Sehun terkekeh membaca tulisan-tulisan Luhan itu. Ia jadi membayangkan lagi masa-masa awal kedekatan mereka yang memang tidak pernah bisa dibilang akrab. Sebenarnya masih banyak tulisan-tulisan Luhan yang ingin ia baca namun mengingat ia harus segera ke rumah sakit, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Sehun kembali meletakkan buku catatan itu di meja nakas yang ada di kamar Luhan. Dirinya pun bermaksud untuk sarapan dan kemudian kembali menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Semakin hari keadaan Luhan juga sudah semakin membaik. Dan besok hari dokter sudah mengijinkan Luhan pulang. Sehun sedang menyuapi Luhan apel yang dibelinya tadi. Kedua orangtua mereka sedang pergi mencari sesuatu yang mereka pun tidak tahu.

CKLEK

"Lu..." ucap seseorang saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Baekkie? D.O? Kalian apa kabar?" Wajah Luhan terlihat gembira saat mendapati kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya mengunjunginya di rumah sakit.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mianhae kami baru sempat mengunjungimu, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti kau kan sedang sibuk mengurusi pertunanganmu itu kan?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena baru sempat mengunjungimu. Padahal aku sudah tahu dari beberapa hari yang lalu kau dirawat disini." Ucap D.O sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa D.O-ah. Aku paham kau pasti sibuk merawat anakmu, Insoo. Lalu dimaba dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku titipkan di rumah eomma Eunhyuk. Aku kan tidak mungkin membawanya kesini, Lu."

"Iya aku mengerti, D.O-ah. Lalu bagaimana persiapan pesta pertunanganmu itu Baek? Apakah sudah selesai semua?"

"Belum. Masih banyak yang belum kami selesaikan. Entahlah Yeollie terlalu santai jadinya yah begitulah. Susah untuk dijelaskan."

"Akan aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Tapi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya D.O kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Hahaha kalau sudah waktunya, akan kami beritahukan pada kalian." Ucap Luhan.

"Jangan bilang dadakan seperti pertunangan kalian waktu itu." Tebak Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan. Kalian tenang saja. Oh iya minumlah dulu. Dan santai saja." Sehun memberikan 2 gelas minuman untuk Baekhyun dan D.O

"Ne, gomawo..."

SKIP

Seminggu kemudian...

Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pink yang ia gunakan malam ini. Wajahnya juga nampak berseri-seri. Ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo berwarna putih yang dikenakannya malam ini. Lilin-lilin serta lampion-lampion menjadi penerangan di taman tempat dilangsungkannya pesta pertunangan mereka. Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya datang dan memberikan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Luhan tampak anggun dengan gaun merah tanpa lengan selutut dipadukan dengan heels hitam yang dikenakannya. Sehun juga tampak sangat tampan dan serasi dengan Luhan. Ia menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan menggunakan dasi berwarna merah.

"Baek chukkae... Chanyeol chukkae..." Luhan menyalami kedua pasangan itu.

"Gomawo Lu... Aku senang kalian datang." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku pasti akan datang Baek. Dan kau malam ini tampak sangat cantik sekali." Puji Luhan membuat Baekhyun tampak blushing.

"Kau juga tampak sangat cantik. Dan aku senang melihat kau berdandan seperti ini, Lu." Baekhyun menyindir Luhan. Ya Luhan memang tidak suka berdandan.

"Ishh kau ini! Kau tahu, ini semua adalah perbuatan Sehun. Ia membawa paksa aku untuk ke salon hingga berjam-jam. Aku hampir mati kebosanan disana." Bisik Luhan.

"Baguslah Lu. Dan lihat hasilnya kau jadi seperti ini. Kau cantik Lulu.. Yeollie Lulu cantik kan?"

"Ne, neomu yeppeo." Jawab Chanyeol dan segera mendapat deathglare dari Sehun.

"Calm down Sehun. Aku sudah milik Baekkie jadi aku tidak mungkin mengambil Lulu. Aku setia hanya pada Baekkie hahaha..." tanggap Chanyeol.

"Baek! Lu! Annyeong..." ucap D.O yang baru saja datang bersama Kai dan anak mereka Insoo.

"Annyeong D.O... Kai... Kyaa annyeongg Insoo..." Luhan mencubit pelan pipi chubby Insoo yang baru berumur 2 bulan itu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Lu. Kau selalu menyukai anak kecil ya." Ucap D.O yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah ya Baek chukkae... Chanyeol chukkae..." ucap D.O sambil menyalami keduanya.

"D.O apa aku boleh menggendong Insoo?" Mata Luhan tampak berbinar-binar saat melihat Insoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, tentu saja." D.O menyerahkan Insoo kepada Luhan.

"Kyaa neomu kyeoppta..." puji Luhan. Insoo memang benar-benar mirip dengan Kai hanya kulit dan bibirnya mirip dengan D.O

"Ya Mija! Sepertinya Lulu memang sudah sangat cocok menjadi ibu. Kapan kau akan melakukan 'itu' lagi?" Bisik Kai kepada Sehun.

"Ya kkamjong! Jangan berkata aneh-aneh deh! Dasar pervert kau!" Ucap Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang asik menggendong dan bercanda dengan Insoo.

-Hannie kau terlihat sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin memiliki anak seperti Kai itu. Mwo? Ya Sehun! Apa yang kau pikirkan ini, eoh? Aishh ini semua karena kkamjong! Otak pervert nya jadi menular padaku ckck- batin Sehun.

'Untuk setiap pasangan kalian bisa menuju ke lantai dansa. Kita akan memulai acara dansa bersama...' ucap seorang MC di acara itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pergi ke lantai dansa. Musik mulai mengalun dengan indahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sengaja membuat lantai dansa di tengah-tengah taman itu agar terkesan lebih romantis. Banyak para pasangan lain juga yang turut bergabung dengan BaekYeol berdansa. D.O dan Kai juga sudah okut bergabung berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang lebih memilih menepi. Luhan juga masih menggendong Insoo. Kini Luhan dan Sehun memilih duduk di areal paling luar taman memilih waktu mereka berdua.

"Hunnie Insoo lucu sekali ya. Gemes bamget lihatnya. Pipinya chubby." Puji Luhan sambil terus menatap Insoo yang tertawa-tawa.

"Ne. Tapi pasti akan lebih lucu anak kita nantinya, Hannie..." ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya yang menggelitik Insoo.

"A-apa sih yang kau bicarakan ini?" Ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Sebentar lagi kita kan akan menikah. Masa kau tidak punya pikiran untuk memiliki anak sih. Aku saja mau."

"Ya Hunnie kau itu! Ahjushi ini aneh ya Insoo..." Luhan memainkan jari-jari tangan mungil Insoo.

"Ya Hannie aku ini serius. Sekarang kita bicarakan program membuat anak saja. Hehehe"

"Ya pabbo! Jangan aneh-aneh!" Luhan memukul lengan kiri Sehun.

"Appoyo Hannie... Jangan memukulku dong!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe mianhae... Mwo? Insoo menguap. Kau sudah mengantuk ya? Baiklah kita bobo ya..."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Insoo dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuknya. Dan perlahan-lahan mata Insoo sudah mulai terpejam. Akhirnya Insoo pun tertidur di dalam gendongan Luhan.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

From : D.O

Lu kau dimana? Insoo bersamamu kan?

"Hunnie bisa tolong gendong Insoo sebentar? Aku ingin membalas pesan dari D.O dulu. Mianhae..." Luhan menyerahkan Insoo ke Sehun.

To : D.O

Aku ada di luar. Sebentar aku akan masuk dan mengantarkan Insoo padamu. Dia sudah tidur.

Drrrttt Drrttt Drrttt

From : D.O

Tidak usah biar kami saja yang kesana. Kami sebentar lagi akan pulang kok.

"Hunnie sini biar aku saja yang menggendong Insoo." Luhan meminta Insoo kembali dari Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Hitung-hitung pelajaran untuk menjadi appa yang baik hehehe..."

"Ya Hunnie kau ini!" Luhan kembali memukul lengan Sehun dan kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya karena takut membangunkan Insoo.

"Stt nanti dia bangun Hannie..."

"Ahh mianhae Insoo..."

"Lu? Mian sudah merepotkan kalian. Omo Insoo sudah tertidur." Ucap D.O yang baru saja menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ne, tidak apa. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Insoo tidak rewel sama sekali."

"Gomawo ya Lu... Baiklah kami harus segera pulang. Sudah malam dan kasihan Insoo jika berlama-lama disini. Byebye..." D.O pun pamit.

"Hunnie kajja kita kembali lagi kedalam. Tidak enak menghilang seperti ini di tengah pesta Baekkie dan Chanyeol." Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk kembali ke pesta.

"Hannie sebentar lagi. Aku ingin berduaan dulu disini denganmu. Lagipula pemandangan disini indah." Sehun menatap kelangit yang di penuhi dengan bintang.

"Ne, bintangnya banyak sekali ya..." Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang itu.

"Hannie pakai ini. Kau pasti kedinginan." Sehun mengenakan sebuah jas kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo Hunnie..." ucap Luhan.

"Ne, cheonma. Di sini sangat tenang ya. Aku suka suasana seperti ini." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Hunnie apa lebih baik kita pulang saja? Kelihatannya kau sudah mengantuk."

"Aniyo... Aku belum mengantuk. Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana yang tenang seperti ini." Luhan mulai memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun.

"Ya memang sangat tenang disini." Ucap Luhan.

Beberap menit kemudian...

Luhan membuka matanya kembali. Hening. Sehun masih memejamkan matanya atau mungkin ia benar-benar tertidur disini. Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun.

"Hunnie... Wake up Hunnie..." panggil Luhan namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun.

"Hunnie? Hun-"

Belum sempat Luhan memanggil Sehun kembali, Sehun sudah melumat bibir pink Luhan. Luhan hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu namun pada akhirnya ia pun menikmati ciuman lembit yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka bahkan kedua tangan Luhan sudah berada di belakang leher Sehun. Ciuman itu semakin memanas manakala Sehun mulai menggigiti bibir bawah Luhan. Decak-decak saliva mulai terdengar saat lidah Sehun mulai mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Namun karena kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya mereka mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Haa aku jadi malas pulang jika seperti ini."

"Mwo? Ya! Jika kita tidak pulang eomma dan appa pasti khawatir! Lalu memangnya kau tidak mau tidur apa?"

"Itu mudah saja. Kita bisa check in hotel ini. Lagipula kita tidak akan tidur malam ini." Sehun kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan.

"Ya! Pabbo! Pabbo! Jangan seenaknya! Kajja kita pulang!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun namun tidak Sehun tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya itu.

"Hunnie! Ya terserahlah aku mau pulang!"

"Kau mau pulang dengan siapa, eoh? Kunci mobilnya kan ada padaku."

"Mudah saja. Aku bisa minta diantarkan oleh Jonghyun oppa. Bye..."

"Ya! Kau terang-terangan mau selingkuh didepan tunanganmu sendiri, eoh? Ya tunggu aku!" Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuk Luhan maupun Sehun. Tepat di hari ini mereka akan mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan mereka. Luhan tampak cantik dengan sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya sedikit tegang karena ini merupakan hari yang sangat penting untuknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST dan waktunya upacara pemberkatan di mulai. Luhan dituntun oleh ayahnya, Hangeng menuju ke altar dimana sudah terdapat pastor dan Sehun disana. Sesampainya disana, pastor memulai pengucapan janji sehidup semati pasangan itu.  
Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Mereka saling bertukar cincin. Kini bukan cincin pertunangan lagi yang mereka kenakan melainkan cincin pernikahan mereka. Luhan dan Sehun tampak sangat bahagia begitupula dengan kedua orangtua mereka serta sahabat-sahabat Luhan yang datang.  
Sehun dan Luhan sengaja tidak ingin membuat resepsi pernikahan yang terlalu besar dan mewah. Mereka lebih memilih merayakannya hanya bersama kelaurga dan kerabat-kerabat dekat saja. Lokasi resepsi pernikahan mereka saja di sebuah hotel di pinggir pantai.

"Kalian pintar sekali memilih lokasi. Sangat eksotis dan romantis." Puji Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan pilihan kami. Tapi ini rekomendasi dari appa Kyu. Appa selalu bilang jika Bali adalah tempat yang sangat romantis. Dan ternyata memang benar."

"Ya kalian! Kajja kita berfoto bersama!" Teriak Kyuhyun memanggil anaknya, menantunya serta kerabat-kerabat lainnya.

"Kita akan berfoto bersama. Seperti kenang-kenangan. Oke pak semua sudah siap."

"1... 2... 3..."

KLIK

Foto berhasil diambil. Pemandangan di Bali memang sangat bagus dan mempesona. Setelah berfoto bersama, kemudian mereka melanjutkan dengan makan-makan bersama. Tanpa terasa sudah 2 jam acara tersebut berlangsung. Rasa lelah dan kantuk sudah menyerang mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sang pengantin pamit duluan untuk beristirahat. Mereka sudah sangat lelah. Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka.

"Hunnie ganti pakaianmu dulu. Masa kau mau tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Luhan sedanh sibuk membersihkan make up diwajahnya.

"Aku malas. Nanti sajalah."

"Terserah padamu saja. Ahh akhirnya selesai. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu." Luhan mengambil piama miliknya dari dalam koper dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?" Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rencana muncul di dalam otaknya. Sehun mengembangkan evil smirk nya dan sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hal. Sehun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Hening. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam.

"Haaa Hunnie..." panggil Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Seketika senyum evil nya kembali berkembang.

"Ne, Hannie?" Sehun membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin.

"Hmm bi-bisa bantu aku?"

"Ne, dengan senang hati."

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Di sana ia mendapati Luhan yang masih mengenakan gaun putihnya itu. Wajahnya tampak murung.

"Waeyo? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hmm bisa bantu aku untuk membuka ini?" Luhan menunjukkan gaunnya. Pikiran pervert Sehun muncul seketika.

"Baiklah..." tanpa babibu lagi Sehun segera menurunkan resleting gaun Luhan.

"Ahh gomawo Hunnie..."

"Hanya gomawo?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang mulai melepaskan gaunnya.

"Ma-maksudmu? Ap-apa?"

"Aku sudah sabar menunggu waktu seperti ini. Masa kau tidak sadar juga sih?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Hunnie apa maksudmu?" Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar.

"Haaa harum tubuhmu ini membuatku jadi tidak sabar!" Dalam satu sentakan Sehun sudah membuka seluruh gaun yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Hunnie!" Wajah Luhan sudah sangat memerah. Kedua tangannya sudah menutupi miliknya.

"Jangan ditutupi seperti itu. Bukankah dulu kita memang pernah melakukannya ya walau saat itu aku memang tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang aku akan benar-benar menikmati ini." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Hunnie..." Sehun mulai melepas kancing-kancinh kemeja yanh digunakannya mengekspos dada bidangnya.

"Hannie chagi~" Sehun mulai berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan.

"Hunnie..." Wajah Luhan sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini semua!" Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan yang sudah hampir naked ke atas tempat tidur demi melampiaskan seluruh hasrat yang sudah ditahannya itu. Dan terjadilah adegan rated M malam itu. Biarkan mereka berdua menikmati malam penuh cinta mereka.

3 bulan setelah pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun di kabarkan sudah hamil membuat Luhan sedikit iri. Sehun sangat mengerti bagaiman perasaan Luhan istrinya itu dan Sehun mencoba menghiburnya.

"Hannie waeyo? Kita sudah berusaha kok. Tenanglah kita pasti bisa menyusul mereka."

"Ya pabbo! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan spatula yang dipegangnya.

"Ya Hannie appoyo..." Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Sudah tunggulah di meja makan. Jangan menggangguku masak! Nanti kau bisa telat ke kantor!"

"Ne, ne, ne... Oh iya hari ini aku mendapatkan gaji pertamaku. Apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya uang itu kita tabung untuk..." Luhan sedikit menggantung kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aegi kita." Sontak Sehun pun terkejut.

"Jinjja? M-maksudmu?" Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan kembali.

"Ne. Aku hamil." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Kau sungguh-sungguh? Saranghae Hannie... Jeongmal saranghae..." Sehun memeluk dan mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh sayang.

Drrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt

-Ya Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau belum sampai do kantor?-

"Mianhae appa... Appa sebentar lagi appa akan jadi kakek!" Teriak Sehun di telepon.

-Mwo?- teriak Kyuhyun di ujung telepon.

"Karena aku akan jadi appa! Luhannie hamil!"

# END#

Yipyip hay ketemu lagi dengan author nih... Pada kangenkah kalian? Hahaha ^^v Disini ceritanya HunHan akan punya anak! Yohooo akhirnya tapi kira" nama anaknya HunHan siapa ya? Hahaha ini nih sequel pertama yang coba author buat. Kalo boleh jujur ya, author lebih seneng buat FF baru daripada buat sequel kayak gini. Coba deh hasilnya aneh banget kan? Gak nyambung kali sama FF terdahulunya. Huaa berasa gagal. But author udah bekerja keras membuat sequel ini jadi kalo bisa review plissss hehehe^^

Thanks a lot untuk semua yang udah review FF My Cool Princess. Author bener-bener gak nyangka dapet tanggapan positif dari kalian. Semoga sequel ini juga ya Aminnnn... Untuk semua yang gak bisa author sebutin satu", untuk semua yang udah mendoakan dan mendukung author terus, untuk semua yang udah membuat author menjadi lebih baik lagi(?) Sekali lagi THANKS A LOT :) FF ini gak bakal ada tanpa kalian :') Author jadi terharu :') byebye see you in the next FF ^^/

My Twitter :  
Helloannyeongg

(Mention for folback^^ Gomawo^^) 


End file.
